character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Travis Touchdown (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes)= |-|Travis Touchdown (Travis Strikes Again)= Summary Travis Touchdown is the protagonist of the No More Heroes series. He is a nerdy otaku who is an assassin. One day, on one of his jobs he kills a man named Helter-Skelter who is revealed to be the 11th ranked assassin the United Assassin's Association (UAA) and as such Travis takes his rank. After hearing this Travis sets out on a mission to become number 1, making his way through the ranks in order to do so. After he became number 1, he walked away since he realised there was no point in killing people after he killed the person who murdered his parents. Three years later, he would find himself being challenged by Skelter-Helter, Helter-Skelter's younger brother, and after killing him he found himself back in the rankings as the 51st ranked assassin. Later that night, his best friend, Bishop, was killed by Jasper Batt Jr. the current 1st ranked assassin. Travis set off on another journey to climb the ranks in order to get his revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-C | 7-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Travis Touchdown (Nicknamed the Crownless King and the No More Hero) Origin: No More Heroes Gender: Male Age: 27 |''' 30 '''| 37 Classification: Assassin Powers and Abilities: |-|No More Heroes 1=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Instinctive Reactions (While fighting he shuts off his brain and he fights solely based on his instincts), Perception Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can slow down his perception of time and speed up to match move normally while everything is slower), Fear Manipulation (Can make others cower in fear when he powers up), Energy Projection (Can shoot out energy balls or a massive energy wave from his Beam Katana), Toon Force, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Time Manipulation (Repeatedly acknowledges the player and even speeds up the game footage), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation (While fighting he shuts off his emotions) Radiation Manipulation (Is unfazed by a blast from a nuclear laser cannon) |-|No More Heroes 2=All Previous Abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Defeated Captain Vladimir who is a ghost), Shapeshifting (Can turn into a tiger), Summoning (Can summon Glastonbury), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Has survived having acid spat down his throat), Poison Manipulation (Can shake off the effects of poison with little negative effects), Mind Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation (Can ignore the maddening effect of Cloe's screams which cause people to kill themselves), Biological Manipulation (Broke free of Chloe Walsh's body control), Status Effect Inducement and possibly Death Manipulation (Has heard Margaret's song up close which can put someone in a coma when heard from 100 metres away and possibly kill people if they hear it when they are next to her) |-|Glastonbury=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Energy Projection, Flight |-|Travis Strikes Again=All previous abilities minus Large Size, Resurrection and Immortality (Type 8 and 9; His data is within the Death Glove and automatically resurrect to a check point as long as his data in the Death Glove still exists, He can't be killed in the game since his physical body is outside the game), Data Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication, Energy Absorption, Life Drain, Telekinesis (Can pick up and throw enemies), Gravity Manipulation (Can amplify gravity in a small area to slow enemies or to pull them towards the centre of the area), Healing, Invisibility, Forcefield Creation (Can create an instant wall in front of him to take damage/Block opponents), Energy Projection, Fusionism, Transformation (Into Travisman if Badman is with Travis), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification (The more he kills, the more he does damage), Earth Manipulation (Can move the earth like they were tiles), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit data and bugs), Resurrection Negation (Killed Brain Buster Jr. who couldn't die because of continue system), Teleportation (Can teleport by connecting parts of real world to game world), Information Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation (Can merge real world and game world to let the bugs enter the real world), Immersion (Can enter video games), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Can resist Death Drive's effects which cause extreme fear, rage and mental stress to an individual), Time Manipulation (Can move normally in Yojohan where time moves backwards), Heat Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Can survive in the vacuum space) Attack Potency: Small Town Level (Should be stronger than Dr. Letz Shake which makes Earthquakes, Fought on par with Henry who created a massive explosion by cutting Letz Shake in half) | Town Level (Defeated Dr. Letz Shake who destroyed 10 assassins with one move, Stabbed Jasper Batt Jr. so hard that he created a massive explosion)' | Town Level' (Should be stronger than Travis, Was able to kill a robot that was powered by 25 Assassins) | '''At least '''Universe Level+ (Fought and defeated Eight Hearts who was able to exist in the 4th dimension and said he was able to destroy it) Speed: Relativistic (Dodged a surprise laser from Destroyman when it was right next to his head), Faster with Strawberry On The Shortcake and Cherry (Can slow down his own perception of time while speeding up) | Relativistic (Should be as fast as he was before, Dodged a laser from a satellite and several other beams while fight Captain Vladimir), Faster with Strawberry On The Shortcake and Cherry | Relativistic (Is as fast if not faster than Travis) | Relativistic (Should be as fast as he was previously) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can lift heavy weights and large men) | Athletic Human | Class G (Based on its size) | Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Town Level | Town Level | Town Level | At least Universe Level+ Durability: Small Town Level (Survived a direct blast from Speed Buster's cannon which destroyed a small portion of a city, Is superior to Thunder Ryu who also survived a direct from Speed Buster's cannon, Tanked Jasper Batt Jr.'s explosion) | Town Level (Survived hits from Dr. Letz Shake) | Town Level (Survived hits from Santa Death Parade which is powered by 25 different assassins) |''' At least '''Universe Level+ (Survived hits from Eight Hearts) Stamina: Very High (Swam from a prison island back to Santa Destroy) | Unknown likely Infinite (Is a robot which seemingly doesn't need to recharge) Range: Standard melee range to Several metres, Several kilometres with Glastonbury Standard Equipment: |-|Blood Berry= * Blood Berry: Blood Berry is Travis' first Beam Katana that he bought off the internet. It is Travis' weakest weapon, however, he often carries it with him and as such is the weapon Travis is most comfortable using. |-|Tsubaki= * Tsubaki: Tsubaki is the Beam Katana Travis bought from Dr. Naomi. It is faster and more powerful than the Blood Berry but pales in comparison to it's improved versions. |-|Tsubaki MkII= * Tsubaki MkII: Tsubaki MkII is an upgraded version of the Tsubaki which was improved with military hardware. It is much stronger than the Tsubaki, however, its large size shows that it is quite unwieldy and needs both hands to use. |-|Tsubaki MkIII= * Tsubaki MkIII: Tsubaki MkIII is an improved version of the Tsubaki MkII which was improved with Thunder Ryu's own Beam Katana. It is stronger and faster than the Tsubaki MkII and as a bonus, it has an infinite amount of charge which means it never needs to be recharged. |-|Rose Nasty= * Rose Nasty: The Rose Nasty is two Beam Katanas that was given to Travis by one of Bishop's friends. He wields both at the same time. Because of how light it is Travis can swing it faster than most Beam Katanas even if it is weaker than someone of his other weapons. |-|Peony= * Peony: The Peony is another Beam Katana bought from Dr. Naomi. It is the strongest Beam Katana with it being able to grow in length. The downside is that it is hard to swing. |-|Schpeltiger= * Schpeltiger: Travis' motorbike. It has a built-in jet booster to give Travis more speed. It is mainly used for travel, however, Travis has used it is combat on two occasions. |-|Glastonbury= * Glastonbury: Glastonbury is a skyscraper tall mecha that Travis had built. It has a Beam Katana-like weapon which has a laser cannon at the end, it can fire lasers out of most of its body and can even fly. Travis can summon it from anywhere as it can fly to him. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Most of Travis' Beam Katanas have a limited charge and have to be recharged by shaking it which leaves him open Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ecstasy Mode: Travis becomes faster and his Beam Katana overcharges which means he does more damage. * Dark Mode: Travis can enter a mode after doing a powerful attack. ** Anarchy In The Galaxy/Gooseberry Sugar Donut: Travis unleashes a massive energy shockwave which annihilates most foes. ** Cherry: Travis slows down his own perception of time and speeds up to the point that he speed blitzes anyone who is as fast as he was. ** Strawberry On The Shortcake: Travis overcharges his Beam Katana to the point that one hit will kill most foes. ** Blueberry Cheese Brownie: Travis gains the ability to fire energy balls from his Beam Katana. ** Cranberry Chocolate Sundae: Travis turns into a tiger which allows Travis to rip most opponents apart with ease or he enters an invincibility state where people run away from him because of how strong he becomes. Key: No More Heroes 1 | No More Heroes 2 | Glastonbury | Travis Strikes Again Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2